HIZAKI
HIZAKI (born February 17th, 1979 in Kyoto) is a guitarist and a solo artist, most known for being a founder member of Versailles. Even though he has been an exponent of the visual kei scene for over a decade, his guitar playing has always been much closer to European metal, being mostly influenced by western heavy, power and neoclassical metal bands and guitarists. Band history * GARNET GRAVE - 199? ~ 1998 * Crack brain - April 1999 ~ September 21st 2002 * Schwardix Marvally - March 2003 ~ April 17th 2004 * SULFURIC ACID - July 2005 ~ October 8th 2006 * HIZAKI grace project project - 2006 ~ 2007 * HIZAKI project - 2004 ~ July 2005, 2015 ~ present * Versailles - March 30th 2007 ~ December 2012, 2016 ~ present * Jupiter - April 1st 2013 ~ present Session bands * BURNING FIRE - October 2004 ~ January 2005 * Node of Scherzo - 2007 ~ 2008 * KAMIJO & Sherow Artist Society オールスターズセッションバンド (KAMIJO & Sherow Artist Society All Star Session Band) - a session band that played at the UNDER CODE PRODUCTION session event held at Shibuya O-WEST on September 1st 2008. The lineup was made of members of 摩天楼オペラ and Versailles. KAMIJO, TERU, Anzi, yo and yu played People=Shit (Slipknot). After that KAMIJO, sono, HIZAKI, Anzi, Jasmine You, ayame and YUKI played alkaloid showcase (摩天楼オペラ). The last song played was The Red Carpet Day (Versailles), by KAMIJO, sono, HIZAKI, TERU, Jasmine You, YUKI and yu. * HIZAKI session - this group will perform at Shibuya REX on December 23, 2014. Lineup includes 葵 (葵-168-) on vocals, HIZAKI and KEN (ex-D-SHADE) on guitars, NAOKI (ex-Kagrra,) on bass, and Aki (Lc5) on drums. As support member * LAREINE - Live Guitar (October 31, 2006) * KAMIJO - Live Guitar (December 2006) * Juka - Live Guitar (March 2007 ~ July 2007), Studio Guitar (March 2007 ~ October 2007), Studio Bass (March 2007) Other * Juka - Composer (Aravesque, Luxurious, 水面華) * Kaya - Composer (Carmilla) Discography Albums Image:Crackbrain_RESET.jpg| Crack brain -RESET- EP (2002.03.23) Image:Schwardix_Kaikoroku.jpg| Schwardix Marvally 回顧録～第三章～ EP (2003.08.20) Image:Schwardix_HEAVENS.jpg| Schwardix Marvally HEAVENS ROMANCE EP (2004.01.28) Image:HIZAKIgraceproject_Maiden.jpg| HIZAKI Maiden†Ritual EP (2004.09.29) Image:HIZAKIgraceproject_Dance.jpg| HIZAKI Dance with grace EP (2005.04.27) Image:SULFURIC_MINI.jpg| SULFURIC ACID 【s∧lfj'urik 'aesid】 EP (2006.03.27) Image:HIZAKIgraceproject_Dignity.jpg| HIZAKI grace project Dignity of crest full-length (2007.01.01) Image:Juka_Luxurious.jpg| Juka Luxurious EP (2007.06.13) Image:Versailles_LyricalSympathy.jpg| Versailles Lyrical Sympathy EP (2007.10.31) Image:HIZAKIgraceproject_curseofvirgo.jpg| HIZAKI grace project curse of virgo EP (2007.12.26) Image:Versailles_NOBLE.jpg| Versailles NOBLE full-length (2008.07.16) Image:Versailles_JUBILEE.jpg| Versailles JUBILEE full-length (2009.01.20) Versailles HolyGrail.jpg| Versailles Holy Grail full-length (2011.06.15) WPCL-11199.jpg| Versailles Versailles (album) full-length (2012.09.26) Classical Element.jpg| Jupiter Classical Element full length (2013.08.28) Image:historyofgenesis.jpg| Jupiter 'THE HISTORY OF GENESIS full-length (2015.01.07) Image:HIZAKIgraceproject_Rosario.jpg| HIZAKI Rosario full-length (2016.08.03) Versailles_Lineage.jpg| Versailles Linage〜薔薇の末裔〜 EP (2017.02.14) Image:Jupiter_3.jpg| Jupiter TEARS OF THE SUN mini-album (2017.05.10) Singles with Crack brain * 2001.04.14 監禁室の扉 with SULFURIC ACID * 2005.11.25 赤蛇～君と見た赤の記憶～ * 2005.11.25 青蛇～僕の中の青い闇～ with HIZAKI grace project * 2006.08.09 -unique- (split) * 2007.09.19 Ruined Kingdom with Node of Scherzo * 2007.10.31 Node of Scherzo with Versailles *2007.06.23 The Revenant Choir *2008.03.19 A Noble Was Born in Chaos *2008.12.10 PRINCE & PRINCESS *2009.06.24 ASCENDEAD MASTER *2010.10.27 DESTINY -The Lovers- *2011.03.16 Philia *2012.04.25 Rhapsody of the Darkness *2012.07.04 ROSE with Jupiter *2013.07.24 Blessing of the Future *2014.03.12 LAST MOMENT *2014.09.13 ARCADIA *2014.10.26 氷の中の少女 *2015.08.26 TOPAZ *2016.12.29 The spirit within me Guest Appearances * 2007.03.28 Juka - Aravesque * 2007.10.05 Juka - 水面華 Gallery HIZAKIprofile.jpg References * Tragic Serenade: HIZAKI Profile External Links * HIZAKI official website * Tragic Serenade (English/Italian HIZAKI fansite) Category:Profiles Category:Guitarists